Ohana
by Luvya
Summary: When 19 year old Lilo goes into the past to save Stitch from dying and another family memeber from turning evil and ultmitatly controlling Hawaii. Can she stop it from happening or will it end up completly different?
1. Chapter One

**Ohana**

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lilo & Stitch, I only own what you don't recognize and the idea of this story.

**Summery: **What happens when an important member of your Ohana dies? Could it change the world as we know it?

_**Authors Notes: **Although it starts in the year 2015, it will originally take place **during and before**Angel's episode._

_These are the people I'm having for the elder voices_

_**Future Lilo- **Tia Carrere, the person who playedNani's voice in the movie_

_**Future Myrtle- **Laura Tom, she was on Friends as one of Ross's girlfriends she also played Jinx on Teen Titans and other cartoons._

_**Future Keoni- **Tahji Mowry, he plays Wade on Kim Possible and is also Tia and Tamara Mowry's younger brother._

_**Future David- **Gary Cole he plays Kim's father on Kim Possible and has a part on The West Wing aswell. _

**_All the other future parts are played by the same actors/actress on the show except for the future Nani if I choose to include her._**

****

* * *

2015

19 year-old Lilo pushed Keoni out of Sparky's path seconds away from getting blasted. It had supposed to be a simple mission. They weren't supposed to run into Sparky, Melty and Shortstuff, but they had and it had turned into a difficult mission.

"Thanks Lilo" Keoni responded to her saver.

"Your welcome, but we really have got to jet!" Lilo replied looking around for a simple way out, studying her once friends. Keoni nodded in agreement, looking around and jumped when he heard the sound of a jeep coming towards them both.

"Looking for me?" Myrtle yelled driving.

"Perfect timing" Lilo informed her hoping in on the front seat while Keoni jumped in the back.

"I know, I've always had it remember?" Myrtle joked with a grin.

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of here!" Keoni interrupted them pointed behind them at Sparky getting ready to shoot a power surge at them.

Myrtle zoomed off and with-in minutes had arrived at there hide-out. Lilo then noticed she had taken them to the meeting section of the hide-out.

"What are we doing here?" Lilo asked Myrtle curiously.

"Big boss wants to see you, I'm to drop you off and take Keoni to the cafeteria."

"Great I feel like a sandwich" Keoni said with a grin.

"That's all your going to get" Myrtle remarked driving off once Lilo had gotten out of the jeep. Lilo walked into the building confused. He never asked to see her unless it was extremely important. Or Cobra had news.

"Hey Lilo" David said interrupting her thoughts as she walked by him.

"Hey David," Lilo responded, "any-"David shook his head, "all I know that it's important" Lilo sighed and continue to walk to the meeting room. Something was going on but she didn't know what? The last time this had happened was when she was told that Nani was missing.

"Lilo hey I'll let Big G know that you're here"

"Alright 6-2-5" Lilo paused, "you know you really do need a name"

"Nah, I'm happy with-out one, it reminds me that I'm not the same as them" Lilo nodded slightly agreeing with him, "now I've really got to go and get G"

Lilo waited patiently for Gantu to come in and tell her what was going on. Had Pleakey got a new plan?

"Lilo I'm glad you've come" Gantu said coming in finally. Lilo smiled at her friend.

"What exactly did you want me to come in for?" Lilo asked instantly getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point. You've always done that" Gantu said with a small smile.

"Well?"

"I figured out the designs" Gantu said simply. Lilo grinned and gave him a big hug.

"You mean we'll be able to save everyone?" Lilo asked, "even Stitch?"  
"Even Stitch" Gantu agreed, "I have Cobra Bubbles working on the plans with the tech crew as we speak"

"I can't believe you figured out Jumba's plans Gantu!"

"You do realise though Lilo, if we go back in time to save everyone we'll go back to being enemies"

"Yes but Ohana means family and family means…"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Gantu joined in, but once the sentence had finished he fell silent and waited for Lilo to finish talking.

"Pleakey, Nani, Jumba and Stitch are all members of my family as well as you and 625. It all went down hill when it happened, we have to save them. We have to save everyone"

"Then I'm coming with you" Gantu said firmly. Lilo thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but Cobra Bubbles would like to speak to you both" David said knocking on the door.

"Are you ready?" Gantu asked, Lilo nodded again.

"Born ready"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Authors Notes: **This chapter is still more an introductory to the story, most things will happen from Chapter Three onwards.

* * *

"You managed to build it this fast?" Lilo asked Cobra Bubbles amazed, as she walked in.

"Fast? Gantu only gave me the plans a few hours ago… but I did have the CIA tech team on my side" Cobra Bubbles said shrugging his shoulders. Lilo turned to look at Gantu who nodded.

"I was gone that long?" she queried.

"It's true, you took so long on your mission with Keoni, 625 suggested that we sent someone out to find you to make sure you hadn't gotten into trouble."

"So that's why Myrtle showed up when she did." Lilo murmured.

"You where in trouble then?" Cobra asked.

"Sparky, Melty and Shortstuff had showed up on our way back from…"

"So they some how managed to know that you would be there then?" Gantu's ears perked up at the last little bit.

"So there's a leak?" Gantu asked.

"Could be, but-" Cobra started but Lilo interrupted guessing what he was going to say.  
"It could be that Pleakey just guessed that we would be sending people there and sent the experiments to attack"

"Exactly Lilo, Pleakey could have with the information that Jumba or Nani gave him. He probably knew that we hadn't been to the house since he took over Hawaii."

"Nani wouldn't of given any info…" Lilo started to protest.

"Not of her free will. Pleakey does have Angel on his side." Lilo scowled at the mention of Angel's name.

"Lilo…" Gantu started spotting the look.

"Don't start with me with the it's not your fault speech Gantu. I should have noticed that there was something up with Angel the minute she started 'being friendly' with Stitch!" Lilo said starting to pace, "I could have saved him from dying. I could have saved my Ohana!"

"Lilo, you're getting a chance to save your Ohana now. The minute we get on that time machine we'll be able to find out how Pleakey turned evil in the first place, I only know part of the story and Pleakey could have lied to 625 and I about it as he did so many other things" Gantu pointed out. Lilo took a deep breath.

"You're right Gantu, I'll be able to save my Ohana. I'll be able to see my Ohana…" Lilo realised.

"You will. Are you sure you're ready for this Lilo?" Cobra asked joining in the conversation. Lilo nodded.

"Stitch was my best friend he brought my family together. If something had happened to me and he had the chance to go back in time he would do it so this is something we need to do."

"I want to come to!" Gantu and Lilo both jumped and turned around seeing 625 standing there.

"625?"

"Well I just figure you'd need more strength than you've got"

"And you'd be willing to use your strength?" Lilo asked amused.

"Well yeah, Stitch could so I can." 625 said with a smile. Gantu held back a laugh.

"Well I guess he can come with us Gantu, I mean he is Ohana and Ohana means nobody gets left behind or forgotten"

"Does that mean all of us are coming?" Cobra asked.

"Not enough room sorry Cobra" 625 said immediately.

"Then how is there enough room for you 625?"

"Because Lilo said so"

"We better get going"

"Yeah otherwise those two will be arguing all night"

"Alright everyone's who's going for the time adventure please head towards the time machine immediately."

"2005 here we come!" 625 said happily.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three

**Ohana**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_2005 _**

"What should we name him Stitch?" 9 year-old Lilo asked looking at experiment 4-5-8. Stitch shrugged his shoulders simply and turned to Jumba and Pleakey who where looking on making sure that Lilo and Stitch weren't getting hurt.

"How about Finder?" Pleakey suggested, "He has been made to find almost everything in existence."

"Our one eyed friend is surprisingly correct. It would be a fitting name for experiment 4-5-8." Jumba informed the two.

"Alright we'll name you Finder" The newly named Finder grinned happily at the name, "now where to put you?" Lilo asked.

* * *

"Finding Finder. I remember that" 19 year old Lilo watched as her younger self and Stitch took them to the Lost and Found.

"Did you really have that much easiness in naming and placing the experiments?" Future/6-2-5 asked with surprise.

"Yeah it was generally easy- as if they where fitted for there position." Lilo explained and Future/6-2-5 nodded, "the only problems Stitch and I had where you two normally" Lilo pointed out. Future/Gantu looked through his binoculars.

"It may be hard to get Jumba away from both Pleakey and Stitch. Are you sure you don't want to explain it to all three of them?" Future/Gantu asked Future/Lilo who shook her head.

"Pleakey would never believe that he turned evil and I…" Future/Lilo trailed off thinking about Stitch, "I can't talk to Stitch just yet. Not after all that's happened" Lilo finished. Future/Gantu nodded.

"I understand, I shouldn't have asked…"

"Maybe we could…" Future/Lilo started thinking out loud but trailed off.

"Could what?" Future/6-2-5 couldn't help but ask when Future/Lilo didn't finish.

"It's just a thought but maybe we could 'capture' Jumba and then we can explain what happened…" Future/Gantu nodded in agreement.

"That might actually work. While Lilo, Pleakey and Stitch all work on saving Jumba we can explain to him that where from the future- you could tell him something that only you and him know about to make prove that you are you and therefore we are telling him the truth."

"Right"

* * *

"6-2-6 where have you put my bag of peanuts?" Jumba asked Stitch.

"Stomach" Stitch said with a burp while Jumba put his hand on his head.

"But I was going to eat that!"

"Ai" Stitch reverted back to his alien language for a few minutes.

"I guess I can work on something else then" Jumba smiled slightly evilly.

"No evil work" Stitch told him

"I wouldn't do that"

"You made me" Stitch pointed out.

"You're not evil"

"Not any more"

Jumba sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Always"

"No big heads!" Pleakey yelled out, "Or no desert tonight for dinner!"

"Please?" Stitch asked going into the kitchen.

"I said no" Pleakey said holding a bole and stirring something inside.

"You added or…" Stitch told him continuing the conversation.

* * *

"Very family like" Jumba said with a small smile.

"Hello Dr Jookiba" Future Gantu said evily.

"Gantu what are you doing here?"

"Dr Hamsterviel wishes to talk to you." Future/6-2-5 answered for Gantu.

"6-2-5 how are you?" Jumba asked backing towards to the kitchen, "I'm afraid I really don't have time to see Dr Hamsterviel to talk to him unfortunately" Jumba lied still was backing away from the two.

"Pity that because he's not going to take no for an answer" Gantu told Jumba and fired a net from one of his guns and fortunately caught Jumba straight on, "and I thought you where difficult in the past?" Gantu asked himself.

"You had all three of them to deal with" 6-2-5 pointed out.

"That's true now we better go before the others figure out what's going on."

"LET HIM GO" Lilo yelled coming down the stairs

"Sorry, Dr Hamsterviel wishes to have a few words with him, you'll have him back save and sound though." Future Gantu said with a grin.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Four

_**Ohana**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**2005- Future Gang (+Jumba)**

"I thought you told me that Dr Hamsterviel wanted to see me" Jumba later said to Future Gantu in the future groups hideout- a old shed that Lilo remembered from when she was younger.

"Technically I didn't say that… 6-2-5 did" Gantu pointed out while Lilo hid outside trying to hold her smile back.

"Alright I thought 6-2-5 said Dr Hamsterviel wanted to see me" Jumba corrected himself irritably.

"Did I say that?" 6-2-5 asked smiling, "I guess I must have lied sorry about that but I thought you didn't want to see him anyway" 6-2-5 pointed out.

"Since when did you get smarter than before?" Jumba asked, "you've always been stupidheads and why here? Not your spaceship?"

"Well 6-2-6 and the little brat" Gantu crossed his fingers behind his back, "have always been able to find us too easily so we decided to change the hideout while we had you" Jumba nodded as though he understood but Lilo had a strong feeling that he didn't.

"And anyway we have someone else who wants to talk to you and Dr Hamsterviel would probably kill her onsite if he found out about it" Lilo realised it was the queue for her to come in so she did.

* * *

**2005- Gantu's Spaceship**

"I don't have the idiot scientist. Why would I want him?" Gantu repeated for the third time to Lilo and Stitch.

"But you took him down the stairs and told us that Dr Hamsterviel wanted to speak to Jumba and he'd back safe and sound" Lilo repeated what 'Gantu' had said earlier.

"Dr Hamsterviel has said nothing of the sort about capturing the idiot scientist now go away so I- I mean 6-2-5 can watch Hula with the stars"

"That's on tonight? Oh I completely forgot. Lilo I have to go back to the house, I'll see you later"

"No we have to save Jumba! Gantu took him because 6-2-5 was with him" Lilo reminded Pleakey.

"Well maybe Jumba will come home save and sound, and besides Nani will be annoyed if she comes home to an empty house"

"But…"

"I'll give you double desert…" Pleakey bribed Lilo causing Stitch to bounce around.

"Home! Home!" Stitch demanded to Lilo.

"Oh all right"

"Excellent…" Gantu murmured causing Lilo to look up, "I mean no go 6-2-5 wishes to watch the programme" Unfortunately for Gantu 6-2-5 just happened to walk in during the last part of his speech.

"No I don't," 6-2-5 proclaimed, "It's you who watch the stupid programme not me"

"Shut up!" Gantu told him while Pleakey pushed Lilo and Stitch- well mainly Lilo out the door.

* * *

**Future Gang (+Jumba)**

"Nani!" Jumba half asked/ half yelled confused, "Why are you siding with these… you are not Nani" Jumba realised a second later, Lilo nodded trying very hard to hold back tears.

"That's right Jumba"

"Then who are you?" Jumba asked.

"Lilo" Lilo said simply waiting for Jumba's reaction to the news, he instantly shook his head.

"No way little girl is well… little," Jumba thought for a minute, "and not sided with 6-2-5, Gantu or Dr Hamsterviel"

"Jumba do you remember creating the time machine?" Lilo asked.

"He won't believe that" 6-2-5 announced, "even to me it sounds weird and I just went through it"

"You are weird" Gantu told him firmly and then turned back to Jumba, "We are not sided with Dr Hamsterviel we just need to talk to you and it was the easiest way to get you out" Jumba turned to look at Lilo.

"Did you think of that idea big girl pretending to be little girl?" Jumba asked and Lilo shook her head.

"It was 6-2-5's idea, he reminded us that we needed a plan to get you out of the house and not have Pleakey, Stitch or my past self interfere" Gantu couldn't help but notice Lilo's voice pause a bit at Stitch's name but he really couldn't blame her but he hoped Jumba hadn't noticed- it wasn't time to tell yet, however Jumba- although he still didn't believe the trio had one other question to ask.

"If you are from the future then why did Lilo not bring Stitch? They go on all adventures together"

"The Future is a different place Jumba" Lilo slowly explained, "which is why we had to come and tell you."

"Explain" Jumba demanded, although stillnot reallybelieving them he needed to know what went wrong.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lilo and Stitch, I only own what you don't recognize and the plot of this story.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry it's taken me a long time to write this chapter as I've never killed off a good guy before- especially one of my favourite characters. Oh and the flashback will be in third person as I can't really write a first person point of view, and it's part one of a two part chapter.

* * *

Lilo sighed. She didn't know how she was going to tell the truth to Jumba- heck she hadn't even seen Jumba for 9 and a half years and she was supposed to tell him how Stitch died when she couldn't even tell Cobra Bubbles? This was going to be interesting. Lilo knew that they where all looking at her waiting for her to speak. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. Gantu was standing right beside her.

"I could tell him if you want me to" Gantu offered with a small smile. Lilo managed a small smile back but she shook her head.

"No it has to be me." She said firmly. Although she didn't want to do so she knew it had to be her. She was the only one there who knew most of what happened, "but you'll be happy to take over with you're bits right?" She asked as an afterthought. Gantu nodded firmly.

"Absolutely."

"Vell? Are you telling me or not?" Jumba interrupted the conversation.

"I will tell you"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Pleakey was evil. No matter how many times those three words where repeated in her head Lilo refused to believe it. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't in fact a dream- actually make that a nightmare. However this was unfortunately real. Extremely real.

"Hoping this is all a dream Lilo?" Pleakey's normally happy voice sneered at her. She just stared coldly back, refusing to answer. However Pleakey continued, "It's not. It isn't even what you humans call a nightmare, but you will soon be wishing that it was one." Pleakey smiled evilly, waiting for someone to take the bait and Jumba was that person.

"Vhy? One-eyed fri-" Jumba stopped himself from calling Pleakey his friend at the last minute, although the group knew what he was going to say.

"I'll tell you when it's time for you to know Jookiba" Pleakey turned to Dr Hamsterviel, "Where is 6-2-5 and Gantu?" Pleakey asked.

"Currently preparing the battlefield with the help of 5-0-1 and 5-0-2"

"Neega Matta-" Stitch started to say finally speaking up.

"How did I get them on our side 6-2-6, with a little help from a friend of yours" Dr Hamsterviel laughed and Lilo expected it to be Pleakey but she was just as surprised to see Angel come out and stand right by his side.

"I knew it!" Lilo couldn't help but explain, "You are on his side"

"6-2-4" Jumba said at the same time, "you used you're song?"

"That's right Jookiba" Pleakey spoke, "6-2-4 has made over half of the experiments go back to evil and will be making the rest soon enough, we just didn't realise that Stitch would end up falling in love with her as well." Stitch couldn't speak. His eyes where full of hurt, wondering what was going to happen next.

"6-2-4 go get 6-2-5 and Gantu and tell them it's time" Dr Hamsterviel ordered.

"Is this the right thing to do Gantu?" 6-2-5 asked watching 5-0-1 and 5-0-2 (more commonly known as Ying and Yang) make a new island for a battle that was sure to be big.

"Probably not" Gantu admitted with a sigh, "but we can't continue doing this."

"So the plans really going ahead?" 6-2-5 asked.

"Yep" Gantu said easily.

"Alright just be warned if Ham-" 6-2-5 started but then stopped.

"What is it 6-2-5?" Gantu asked immediately going back to his stern exterior.

"6-2-4 is coming." 6-2-5 stated simply and they both watched as 6-2-4 came into view easily.

"Naga neta moota" 6-2-4 reported to 6-2-5 and then turned to leave.

"What did she say?" Gantu demanded watching 6-2-5's arms and legs come out and look more like Stitch.

"It's time, are you ready?" 6-2-5 asked.

"Yeah are you?"

"Nope, but an experiments gotta do what an experiment's gotta do" 6-2-5 said with a grin.

"That's it no more Rugrat's for you" 6-2-5 laughed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Part Two: The Flash Back**

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Lilo and Stitch- never have, never will.

**Summery: **The Battle, Stitch's death, Jumba's realization

**Quote of the Chapter: **all we need is some water and we can get this show on the road

* * *

Gantu and 6-2-5 walked to were Pleakey and Hamsterviel where, 6-2-5 had gone back to looking like his normal self so nobody would look surprised, but Lilo sensed that there was something different about Gantu's stance. He looked slightly more relaxed- if that was possible. Lilo willed herself to look back at Pleakey.

"Gantu!" Hamsterviel ordered, "has 5-0-1 and 5-0-2 finished the plan?"

"They are just finishing up sir." Gantu informed him, "it should be able to be used shortly"

"Excellent." Pleakey announced, "Jumba, Lilo and Stitch- would you please follow us"

"I'd rather not, but I'm guessing that your not going to give us any chance" Lilo responded with venom that she didn't know she had. Stitch looked at her with surprise but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Your guess is correct" Hamsterviel spoke, not surprised by Lilo's venom "you will follow us weather you like it or not. Gantu! 6-2-5! Take them to the battlefield." 6-2-5 sent a quick glance at Gantu but he didn't answer, he just nodded slightly, a signal for them to follow orders for now.

"You lead and I'll follow" Gantu whispered to 6-2-5, "just keep an eye on Pleakey and Hamsterviel" 6-2-5 nodded and stood in front of the group, but behind Hamsterviel and Pleakey. Lilo looked slightly confused at the situation and was even more confused when Gantu told them that they would go in the order of Jumba, Stitch and then Lilo, but she didn't inquire- she knew it would be to dangerous to inquire.

"Lilo" Gantu whispered and she jumped. Not knowing what in the world was going on.

"What?" She hissed causing Stitch to look back but she shook her head- somehow knowing that she would be alright.

"Don't speak; just listen to what I have to say. 6-2-5 and I are on your side." She silently gasped but didn't say a word like he asked, "we're going to get you, Jookiba and the abomination out of here. Just follow what we're going to do." Lilo couldn't help but trust Gantu as she nodded, while wondering what exactly was going to happen.

"5-0-1 and 5-0-2 you can stop now" Pleakey ordered while Lilo watched as they stopped with ease, they really where under their control she realized with shock as the Ying and Yang stopped.

"Pleakey! Bring out experiment 6-2-7!" Hamsterviel ordered and Gantu, 6-2-5, Lilo, Stitch and Jumba all gasped as one.

"But Sir…" Gantu started.

"I didn't tell you, you imbecile for the simple reason I know about your plan! Do you really think you would have gotten away with it?" Hamsterviel laughed while Gantu took a step back.

"How?" Gantu inquired while 6-2-5 pulled out his arms and legs and moved to stand by his twin.

"Don't worry cuz, I've got your back" 6-2-5 whispered to Stitch and he nodded.

"6-2-4 over heard you and 6-2-5 organizing your plan, she immediately went and told me." Hamsterviel informed Gantu ignoring 6-2-5 completely, "I didn't tell you this part because it would bring on more fun for Pleakey and I to watch you panic. Did you not wonder why you where building the island in the first place?" Hamsterviel smirked as realization came onto Gantu's face.

"How did you get past my security system?" Jumba questioned.

"Do you really think you could hide your codes from your roommate Jumba?" Pleakey sneered at him, "It was easy to find and put back like nothing had been moved- thank the process of being assistant evil genius for the day. Now all we need is some water and we can get this show on the road…" Hamsterviel whirled around to Pleakey.

"Use the water around you!" Pleakey paled slightly and Lilo couldn't help but find a smile in the situation.

"Right…" Pleakey agreed, he had a long way to go before he became the evil genius that he wanted to be. Pleakey dropped the little pod into the water and 6-2-7 came out with ease, Lilo glanced quickly at Stitch and she noticed him looking back at her with big eyes.

"So let's watch this battle" Hamsterviel ordered as Stitch stepped forward.

"Try the laughter technique" Jumba advised to Stitch but Hamsterviel shook his head, and laughed.

"We managed to figure out how to block all weaknesses from 6-2-7 so he is now more advanced than you in every way. Thank Jumba for that little advice"

"Vhat?" Jumba inquired.

"Your papers once again helped us. You need to keep them in a better filing system Jumba, and learn not to trust everyone." Pleakey advised him, "you never know who could turn on you" Lilo looked at Jumba for the first time in awhile and she noticed how much older he looked too her. She briefly if she could find away to get Nani but she knew that she couldn't leave Stitch in any way.

The battle started as Lilo watched in horror as Stitch grew weaker and weaker. This wasn't like the first time he had battled 6-2-7 it was different. 6-2-5 pulled on her sleeve and she looked over to him.

"Let me help him" 6-2-5 offered, Lilo shook her head and started to speak but Gantu beat her too it.

"No, this is 6-2-6's battle. Not yours 6-2-5."

"Vhat Vhy?" This time it was Jumba who spoke.

"6-2-7 has unfinished business vith 6-2-6, he vouldn't let anyone else fight him just yet anyvay" 6-2-5 looked defeated but Lilo knew he understood why.

"Naha nee" Stitch yelled out to 6-2-7 and Lilo gasped as within five seconds of Stitch saying that 6-2-7 had Stitch pinned down on the edge of the battlefield.

"This is bad" Jumba admitted, "Stitch isn't designed for water" Lilo looked at Jumba in wonderment as he said Stitch's name for almost the first time. Lilo couldn't help but watch in horror as 6-2-7 pushed Stitch into the water and Stitch started to panic.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Stitch drowned that day, which brought on the rise of Pleakey's power. We never did find Stitch's body- it was Pleakey's crew who did. He used Finder." Lilo's voice chocked, "a few weeks later they managed to get you on his side and a few months after that Pleakey didn't even need Angel's Song, he was enjoying it" She scowled, "Pleakey managed to overthrow Hamsterviel and he is now second in command. He's taken over most of Hawaii and the residents who don't follow him- our only base is Keoni's father's hotel- which has so much protection that he wouldn't be able to destroy it either way." Gantu then took over.

"Pleakey has most of Hawaii and most of the USA as well. He is now concentrating on taking control of the Pacific and Europe. Once he's taken control of Earth we expect he will try to take over the other planets in the universe but the Grand Council Woman is taking precautions already, she has also been helping us when we can get transmissions through to her but that is remarkably rear now with Cobra Bubbles being the only one who has the skills to help" Jumba sat down as he took this in.

"Vhy do you come to me then? Vy not experiment six-two-six himself? Or little girl?"

"Because you know the most information about Angel and Pleakey, you're also the best person to figure out plans and for us to find out where you are at capturing experiments. Besides you remember how you reacted to finding out we where from the future. How do you think I will?" Jumba nodded

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep an eye on Pleakey for the next couple of days. Gantu, Six-two-five and I will keep an eye on him during the night for you, also tomorrow Angel will come into your lives I want you to be careful with her and DON'T let her out of your sight. If she goes missing and you can't find her contact me immediately on this" Lilo passed Jumba a high tech communicator.

"Vhat is-"

"It's a communicator, it's tuned so only the nearest communicator with the same frequency will answer it. Which is currently either mine, Gantu's or Six-Two-Five's." Lilo explained, "Cobra Bubbles managed to get a hold of Pleakey's old one and some how managed to make us all these" Jumba looked at the object amazed.

"So I just press vhe button and vou vhoever is nearest vill answer" Jumba clarified and the three nodded.

"You got it. Now you better get back otherwise mini-me is going to blow up" Lilo joked.

"Alright what do I tell her?"

"Just make up something." Six-Two-Five advised, "I know for a fact you're good at that"

"Hey!"

* * *

"What did they do?" Lilo demanded instantly as soon as Jumba walked through the door.

"Oh nothing… Gantu was right, Dr Hamsterviel just wanted a chat that's all"

"But Gantu said they didn't have you there" Pleakey pointed out and at that point Jumba gulped. He had forgotten that they would have probably followed him, he thought quickly.

"He was right. Dr Hamsterviel took me on his ship, so therefore they didn't have me there. I'm back and there was no harm done… I'm going to bed" Lilo watched Jumba silently as he left. She had a feeling that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Jumba lying" Stitch said simply.

"But he's fine he said so himself, there was no battle…" Pleakey pointed out, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Mentioned, there could have been, it does seem suspicious however Gantu did seem evident that 'six-two-five' wanted to watch the Programme." Lilo finally spoke rolling her eyes slightly.

"Maybe we should just leave it for tonight." Pleakey finally suggested as the Programme's credits started to roll.

"It doesn't seem right… Something's going on and I don't like it" Lilo informed the group.

"Somehow we've got to find out where they've got Angel" Future Lilo suggested, "to get the following that they had Hamsterviel and your past selves would have activated her about now wouldn't they?" Future Gantu thought back while 6-2-5 gobbled down some sandwiches. Gantu finally nodded.

"Your right, the best place to find her would be at the mountain hideout"

"Alright I'll be too much of a risk to go, just remember DON'T get caught"

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Future Lilo had a feeling this was going to be a very bad day.

She didn't know how. She didn't know why. She just had a feeling it was going to be. She had opened her eyes that morning and had found out that 6-2-5 and Gantu had not come back that night. They could be fine. She told herself, but even she didn't believe it.

She thought back to what had happened before they left to see if she could figure out what happened to them.

**Flashback**

"All right I'll be too much of a risk to go, just remember DON'T get caught" Lilo informed them both sternly.

"She cares about us… I feel so loved" 6-2-5 wiped away a fake tear.

"Look, you're not in your own universe. If you run into past 6-2-5 what do you think he might do?"

"Probably give me a sandwich and make a crack about not knowing that Jumba didn't make a twin of him" 6-2-5 informed Lilo and she had to admit that he was probably right.

"Alright, but still don't get caught. This mission won't go to plan if you two idiots get caught"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"

"Just don't get caught" Lilo repeated, ignoring Gantu's protest.

"Alright we'll be back by the time you go to bed," Gantu promised.

"You better be"

**Flashback Ends**

But they hadn't been and Lilo had no idea what was going on. She hoped that they hadn't been caught but she couldn't wipe it off her list of possibilities just yet.

She didn't know what else could have happened. Her mind always went to the worst possible version and couldn't come up with anything else.

She then realized: What she didn't know could actually hurt her.

Lilo was actually right in one aspect. Gantu had been caught and 6-2-5 didn't know what to do.

He had spent the night trying to see whether he could find out any information on Angel and or Pleakey while somehow Gantu had managed to get caught.

6-2-5 swallowed he knew he should go back but he really didn't want to face Lilo's wrath by himself but he had no idea how he was going to get Gantu out by himself. Unless he went to Jumba for help.

6-2-5 grinned evilly. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Did Hamsterviel's cages have this much of a leaking problem in his own past? Gantu asked himself. He honestly couldn't remember but he wished that there was some way he could fix the leak that was driving him insane.

Where was 6-2-5 anyway? He had a feeling that 6-2-5 had not gone back to face Lilo's wrath by himself. So what was he doing then? Then Gantu paled as realized something else: Lilo was going to kill both of them.

The thing was he couldn't figure out how he had managed to get himself caught anyway. His imitation of his younger self had failed which was why he had been thrown into the cage- Hamsterviel thought he was an imposter, which in a way he was right. But he had been imitating himself. So how had he managed to fail that simple task?

6-2-5 watched as Pleakey looked forward and then back. He couldn't help but smirk as he dodged Pleakey's eye. He wasn't entirely sure but 6-2-5 decided that he probably hadn't been turned yet.

"If anyone's out there I have a weapon" 6-2-5 shook his head at Pleakey's weak lie. He couldn't help but make a retort.

"Sure you do, the only thing likely you've got that would hurt me would probably be a peg." 6-2-5 stepped out of his hiding position, "you know you're going to have a lot to learn if your going to become a evil genius" he remarked testing his theory. If Pleakey had been turned this would give him some sign.

"Evil genius? Why would I become an evil genius?" Pleakey asked confused, confirming 6-2-5's suspicions. "Speaking of which why are you here 6-2-5?"

"Well you'll find out on the evil genius part actually no I'll correct myself on that one hopefully you won't find out on the evil genius part and I'm here to talk to Jumba real quick." 6-2-5 explained.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that one again. Last time you said that you lied to us, he didn't go to Dr Hamsterviel."

"Yeah well this time I'm not taking him to Hamsterviel. I just want to talk to him, Pleakey."

"6-2-5! What are you doing here?" Jumba's voice called out from the kitchen, sounding more than slightly confused and 6-2-5 couldn't blame him. He was probably trying to figure out which one he actually was. 6-2-5 reasoned.

6-2-5 wasn't sure how he was going to make sure that Jumba knew that he was the future version. What would he know that Pleakey wouldn't pick up on? Hang on hadn't he already mentioned the evil genius part?

"Well I was having a talk with Pleakey about being an evil genius you see and" Jumba's eyes widened as he caught on.

"Ah yes of course well we'll have to go up to my room to have a chat" Jumba said with a nod. 6-2-5 had come here for a reason and they where going to have to find out what it was. Pleakey however looked rather confused.

"But I've never been evil… or a evil genius" He said before hearing the door to Jumba's workshop shut with a click, "Wait don't leave me out of this…" Pleakey protested trying to follow them.

"What is wrong 6-2-5?" Jumba asked ignoring Pleakey's knocking. He knew it could get rather annoying but was easy to ignore having the practice.

"Gantu's been captured and Lilo is going to kill both of us and I'd prefer her to kill us together at least then we'll have an advantage" 6-2-5 said in one breath. His eyes then narrowing to the door, "you know it is hard to see how Pleakey becomes a evil genius"

"This Pleakey yes, but your Pleakey now? Apparently not so hard" Jumba responded having time to think about it, "we all change… and sometimes not for the better"

"Well this time round Pleakey's going to be good"

"Hopefully, now back on subject how do we get Gantu out of there with out causing much trouble?" Jumba inquired tapping his finger on his chin.

"With great difficulty"

"Very funny"

Lilo thought for a few moments and then finally sighed. She needed to find out what was going on or else she was liable to get annoyed. Scratch that she was already annoyed. How where they going to stop Pleakey from becoming evil when they couldn't keep too original plans? She was going to have to go out which was something she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

She sighed and told herself that she was going to have to at one point of time and this may just have to be the time. Besides it wasn't as though Stitch would recognize her. That was what would probably hurt the most. Nobody would recognize her. If they did they would think she was her sister.

"Alright time for operation: find out what the hell is going on" She murmured to herself, "and also rescue the two stupidheads if they've managed to get captured." She added with a small smile.

Gantu decided he had been spending too much time 6-2-5. He had a craving for a sandwich- to be precise one of the ones that 6-2-5 made. He sighed as he threw the tennis ball he had some how managed to find in his pocket. How the hell was he going to get out of here? He asked himself.

"So Gantu would you like to explain some things?" Gantu's eyes widened as he heard the voice. It couldn't be. It would be too early wouldn't it? He decided to remain silent and maybe get some more information, "staying quiet I see. You're probably wondering how I got here. Jumba was a lot of help"

"Via the time machine" Gantu stated easily. He had realized that almost as soon as he had realized that it wasn't the same one.

"Rather smart of you Gantu. You're not such a stupid head after all" Gantu winced at the old nickname. It was a part of his past he informed himself. He was not going to let Pleakey get to him.

6-2-5 winced, "this brings a problem" he continued to watch the conversation between Gantu and Pleakey. Jumba just looked at the conversation amazed. He couldn't help but now agree that they had to stop Pleakey from becoming evil.

"Do we go ahead with the plan?" Jumba inquired knowing that 6-2-5 knew more than him in this situation. He watched, as 6-2-5 seem to think for a moment and then sighed.

"We'll have to wait a bit longer, to see if he brought you with him. If he did then that will be a big problem" 6-2-5 responded now knowing that they had to find Lilo and warn her of the new situation but also knowing that they had to wait as well.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
